Lately introduction of an automatic remote-checking system of meter-gauge readings for gas, water or electric power consumption over the telephone channel has come to be considered so that the job of checking the meter-gauge readings can be made efficient and this checking can be done any time. As the conventional readings-converter for such an automatic checking system, there is, for instance, the following device. Namely, a meter-gauge is equipped with a figure-wheel to give the readings and this figure-wheel normally carries figures in decimal code. Binary codes corresponding to these decimal code figures are given on said wheel in the form of magnetic information or indentation, which is converted to an electric signal by a magnetic head or a microswitch and so on which is provided alongside the wheel. An AC signal modulated by this electric signal is sent over the telephone channel. In this device, therefore since the figure-wheel has a singular configuration, an ordinary figure-wheel must be modified for this purpose. And in this device, since a magnetic head or a microswitch is needed to identify the magnetic information or indentation on the figure-wheel, electric circuits for transmission and modulation and the like and a power source to drive these circuits are indispensable.